Helpless Monster
by theangstmachine
Summary: Thor needs the Avenger's help to save Loki, who has been imprisoned in a torture chamber for two years. He is broken, helpless, but in some of the Avenger's eyes, still a monster. He has to recover quickly, because with Fury breathing down their necks, his asylum won't last for long. Set two years after the Avenger's movie. I changed some things around to fit with the story.
1. Prologue

A normal day in the Avenger's mansion isn't at all complex. Steve is usually working out, honing his skills responsibly so that he can be ready to assemble at a second's notice. Bruce is mostly gone, visiting different countries collecting reasearch, but when he is on the premises he's in his own lab, puttering with complicated equipment. Clint is either bothering Natasha or sparring with Steve. Natasha spends her days training, mostly, and sometimes out and about with Pepper when Pepper isn't busy running Tony's company. Tony's occupations vary, but for the most part he's either in his lab tinkering or in Bruce's discussing theories and future blueprints he needs his opinions on. Thor-until recently-had been in Asgard tending to his duties as an Asgardian prince.

The day Thor returned, however, was far from complex. The Avengers were in their usual stations when he arrived, and no one saw him burst in thru the window with Mjolnir and land gracefully on his feet. He looked around, a frantic expression on his strong features, and headed down to Tony's lab on the floor below.

Tony was in the process of explaining some atmospheric change to Bruce, and was getting exasperated by Bruce's lack of comprehension. "Come on Bruce keep up with me here! Aren't you supposed to be as smart as me? The gases massed together to create-"

"Tony." Bruce spoke his name, breaking him out of his explanation and nodded towards the glass wall behind Tony's back. "Visitor."

Tony turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Let him in JARVIS."

"Certainly sir."

The glass wall slid aside and Thor entered, his look of desperation only seen by Bruce.

"How ya been big guy? It's a while." Tony stood up, fully expecting a near life-ending hug from the large alien god.

"I need your help." Thor cut straight to the chase.

"It's good to see you too!" Tony jeered at him and turned back around to Bruce, ready to delve back into his spiel.

"It's urgent, Tony. I need you and all the other Avengers to assist me in a most important mission." Thor pressed on with his request, stepping in front of Tony's line of sight with a nod in the direction of the intently listening Bruce.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "Then you're taking it up with the wrong person. Put it through Fury. He'll decide whether it's a priority, now if you'll excuse me." Tony tried to step around Thor but was once again blocked by the big man's stature.

"Tony hear him out." Bruce lamented, earning a grateful smile from Thor.

"Thank you, Bruce Banner." Bruce nodded.

"I cannot go to the Director Fury because he cannot know anything about this mission or what we retrieve. Other wards he will not allow it and I can assure you this is of utmost importance." Thor's brow was furrowed with worry and Tony noticed it, raising an eyebrow.

"What's the mission then? Don't tell me you want us to kill someone who stole your pop-tarts again." Tony's usual snark wasn't held back at the god's worried expression.

Thor hesitated, pursing his lips then dropping his gaze from Tony's. He sighed and with much reluctance he muttered, "We must save my brother from his unjust imprisonment."

Thor opened his mouth to explain but before he could he was cut off with a solid and firm, "No."

The answer didn't come from Tony, but from Steve. Who was in the doorway watching Thor with weary eyes as if to say, 'Are you out of your mind?'

Thor grunted irritatedly. "There is no time for your petty disagreeance here, Captain of America. My brother is severely hurt and we have to save him. His sentence has been served well enough." Thor's annoyance at the mortal's seeming lack of empathy was growing and Bruce quietly came to stand next to Tony, who was still dumbfounded behind Thor.

"Where is he? Why can't he save himself?" Bruce asked, ignoring Steve's scoff about even suggesting they go along.

Thor turned to Bruce and stepped closer, causing Bruce to have to relent back a few steps to maintain his empathy bubble. "He is in Asgard, being held prisoner in the dungeons. He has been there for nearly two years now."

"Why can't he take care of himself? Seemed to do fine with trying to destroy us." Tony asked, highlighting Bruce's second question.

Thor sighed exasperatedly. "I do not know the full extent of his wounds, but I assure you he cannot. He's had his magic taken away so he won't be a threat to you. I beg of you, Man of Iron. Please help me. If not for my brother, then to repay the many times I saved your life." Thor's pleading went sour when Tony was reminded of his need of saving on a few occasions. He grumbled but took Thor's reasoning into honest contemplation.

"You can't seriously be considering this, Tony." Steve was getting angry at Tony and Bruce's expressions, seeing they weren't agreeing with him.

"He tried to _kill _us!" Steve yelled over their thoughts, causing Thor to swing around and glare at him harshly.

"And he paid for it. Dearly." Thor's usual demeanor of an adorable puppy was taken over by a look of harsh finality. Steve sputtered but said nothing else, rolling his eyes and walking away with his hands in the air.

"Do you think he'll tell Fury?" Bruce asked Tony, who had his hand on his chin in thought.

Tony shook his head, a quick, jerky movement. "No. He may be a goody two-shoes but he's still a team player. He sure as hell won't help, but he'll keep it to himself."

"Does this mean I have your support?" Thor asked hopefully, his impatience showing thru his fidgety fingers tapping on his own armor.

Bruce nodded slowly. "You have mine."

Tony was still thinking. As much as he hated the guy, Thor had a point. He owed Thor. He grudgingly rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Thor smiled broadly and squeezed both Bruce and Tony into a bone crushing hug.

Tony slapped his back a few times, trying to get the message across that if Thor held on much longer he'd pass out, and Bruce would turn into a giant green monster. Thor let go and summoned Mjolnir from seemingly nowhere.

Tony held up a finger, delaying Thor. "But he gives me _one _smart comment and I'm gone. I deserve at least a little respect for saving his sorry ass."

Thor smiled sadly. "I do not think he'll give us much trouble."


	2. Chapter 1

Tony, Bruce and Thor left without filling in the other Avengers, fearing their reactions would be the same as Steve's. All of them had their own reasons for hating Loki, and were far too rash to be trusted to think clearly in the face of battle. Thor called to Heimdall who opened the rebuilt Bifrost instantly, and soon they were in Asgard, faced with the golden armored Heimdall.

This was both Tony and Bruce's first time in Asgard and through the portal, so they were taken aback by how bright and shiny everything was. Thor had to thump them on the backs to get them back on the right train of thought.

"You took longer than expected." Heimdall's deep voice echoed throughout the dome and Tony and Bruce's attention snapped to him.

Thor nodded. "It took more persuasion than previously thought." Thor began to walk around the center of the dome and gestured for his friends to follow.

Heimdall took his sword from the stand and walked down the steps. "Your father still sleeps. Go quickly so that your mother is not alarmed."

With a final nod, Thor exited the building with his companions trailing behind him. Tony is shocked at how little resistance they received, as they freely walk down the long road towards the palace. He was suited up and Bruce had brought extra pants in preparation. It seemed he wouldn't need them though.

Thor didn't speak as he walked down a series of winding staircases. Torches lit the walls and it felt like they were walking down forever. Finally, they stepped onto flat ground and Thor stopped. He turned to Tony and pointed to a guard about one hundred feet away. Tony nodded back and advanced on the guard, knocking him flat in one swipe of his iron hand. Bruce smiled a bit at his quiet work. It was a silent agreement that Bruce would only Hulk up if absolutely necessary.

Tony came back and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "That's it? Only one? You'd think the God of Mischief would warrant a whole _army _to guard him. Ha! He's not going to hear the end of this."

Thor walked past Tony and down the long, dim hallway. They reached a cell door, and Thor smashed it open with Mjolnir and held it open for the two scientists to enter before him.

With great caution and speculation, Bruce and Tony entered the cell and blinked. It was pitch black, and Bruce's skin tingled at the sense of not knowing what he was facing. He curled his fingers and fought back his rising heart rate. Thor grabbed a torch from the hall and reentered. He walked forwards, light now illuminating his path, and stopped just before a lump in the ground.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and followed. Tony's mouth popped open when he realized it was a person, not uneven flooring, and he followed Bruce over to where he and Thor crouched over the figure.

For once, Tony was speechless. The cold planes and skin covering the face was clearly Loki's, but everything else about the figure, the sunken in eyes, the cuts and scars covering his face and chest, the ragged breathing a slight whimpering sound made when Thor touched him, was not Loki. No, Loki wasn't this hopeless.

"Can you help him, doctor?" Thor looked up at Bruce pleadingly, his eyes slightly hazed over with unshed tears for his brother's condition.

Bruce grappled with words. "I, um, I'm not that kind of doctor, but, uh, I'll see what I can do."

Thor nodded, satisfied with Bruce's promise to try and carefully—more careful than Tony thought he was capable of—slid his arms underneath his brother's shaking body. He hauled him up effortlessly, but Loki flinched and shook with fear, tears seeping down his face but his eyes never opening.

The whole way home Loki did not show any sense of awareness, only murmuring 'please no' and 'I'm sorry'. The reason for Loki's apologies went past Thor's head and he quietly reassured his brother that he had no fault. Tony chose not to comment on the fact that he knew what Loki was apologizing for. Loki knew exactly who was taking him away, and he was almost positive it was for retribution. The past two years he was constantly reminded of his crimes on Midgard, and effectively flinched whenever Tony or Bruce moved a half a step towards him.

When they reached the Avenger's tower, they were met with a less than receptive group. Natasha was standing with her arms crossed, guns attached to her sides like she was ready for battle, Clint was standing one inch in front of Natasha and Tasha doubtfully even noticed. Steve was sitting on the couch, sulking child-style.

"My brother needs refuge." Thor spoke, oblivious to the tension in the room. He stepped around Tony's warning hand and approached Clint. Clint took a silent step back, taking Natasha with him. Thor stopped and wondered on his silent refusal. Then, he stopped in front of Steve's seat with a questioning look. Steve looked into Thor's eyes only for a moment, ignoring the pathetic lump in his arms, then looked down into his lap, silently voicing his decision.

Thor's anger was dangerous, Bruce could see it. So he dutifully guided him backwards and thru the kitchen. "Why don't we find a place to put him down, okay?" Bruce's voice of reason broke through and the three men trailed down the hallways and to one of the guests rooms. Once Loki was laid on the mattress—with much protest, for he whimpered and refused to let go of his brother—Thor, Bruce and Tony went to the corner of the room to debate what to do.

"I do not understand!" Thor's voice was a hushed yell that Tony nor Bruce thought he was capable. "They are supposed to help people that are helpless and yet they turn away—"

"Big guy, have you ever thought that maybe they're still bitter about Loki trying to take over the world and mind fucking them and such? It's understandable that they don't want to rehabilitate him so easily." Tony cut Thor off and put a hand on his shoulder that Thor shoved off.

"He cannot harm them anymore! He has no magic, he is completely defenseless!" Thor's voice was rising, earning a light squeak and flinch from the bed where Loki was listening to the inflection of the voices but not the words. Thor looked over with an apologetic look but said nothing to his weak frame of a brother.

"That's exactly why I think this isn't the best place for him." Bruce spoke reason that had both Thor and Tony reeling.

"I thought you were on our side!" Tony asked.

"I'm not saying we should turn him out," he looked over to the cowering figure on the bed with pity "I'm just saying we should find a safer place for him. Somewhere with specific security access." Bruce's eyes turned to Tony.

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fury will burn down my house if he finds out. Pepper just refurbished the living room from the last unwanted visitor."

Their attention was averted by a small 'thud'. They looked over to the bed and saw it was empty. Bruce rushed over and found Loki curled up on the hardwood floor, apparently asleep. His hipbones shown through his ripped and torn pants, his ribs were prominent and his cheekbones were sharp. His lips were pursed; eyes screwed shut, waiting for something.

"Loki?" Bruce asked gently. Loki jumped, startled by his sudden closeness but gritted his teeth and bit back the quiver of his chin. Tony came up behind Bruce and took in the scene. He recognized it immediately. Loki was waiting to be beaten.

Tony sighed and walked over to the door, where Thor stood stoic. "Bring him to my place. We'll take a car and meet you there."

Thor's face brightened only a bit, and he nodded in gratitude.

Tony sighed and walked past him out the door. He had to call Pepper and explain the situation to her. He was unsure of how she'd react, but it was ultimately his decision anyways. He'd have to have JARVIS arrange a room and up the security measures so that not only could no one get in, but no one outside would know where he was staying. He exited the tower, passing the rest of the Avengers who were in the kitchen, still silent. He was about to walk past then stopped abruptly.

"Ya know, I thought you all at least had some compassion. I was wrong. You're all just as heartless as the next person." And with that, he exited the building, leaving the Avengers feeling guilty and contemplative.


	3. Chapter 2

Thor and Loki arrived at Stark Tower before Tony and Bruce did. The whole flight there Loki faded in and out of consciousness, the sudden brightness from the sun making his sensitive eyes water even though they were tightly shut. He did not have the strength to hold on to Thor, so Thor supported all of Loki's weight with one arm and flew with Mjolnir with the other. They landed on the roof with a 'thud' and the sudden jolt had Loki keening with anticipation.

"You will not be hurt, brother. You're safe here." Thor reassured his brother, walking with him to the elevator that would take them down to the guest room floor. Pepper was waiting in the hall to direct them to the room.

Tony told her the situation, but she didn't know the extent of it until Thor carried his broken brother into the hallway and stood in front of her. She was mid-sentence, probably bent on scolding the large Asgardian, when she paused and took a deep, steadying breath.

"Okay. Follow me." She briskly turned, trying not to show her interest and mild pity towards the previous villain, and gestured for the pair to follow her.

At the end of the long hallway she opened the door with a key card, and stepped aside to let Thor through. Inside was a queen sized bed with non-descript bedding and furnishings. Thor tread over to the bed and laid Loki down gently.

"Does he need anything? I mean, I know he needs something but, um, what does he need? What can I do?" Pepper rambled, still thrown off by the whole situation. It seemed too backwards to be real; more like a fucked up nightmare.

Thor delicately pried his brother's nimble and shaking fingers from his neck, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to let him know he was still there.

"He needs water, and food. He hasn't eaten in a while." Thor never took his eyes off of his brother while he addressed Pepper, and she just blinked and nodded. She made a mental note not to have anything too harsh prepared, he looked like he couldn't handle much.

"No." It was small, quiet and shaky, but recognizable as Loki's voice. Pepper stopped and looked from the haggard looking Thor and back to the wrecked looing Loki. She wasn't sure what the protest was for, but she waited dutifully for Thor's explanation.

Thor bent down and grasped his brother's cheek in his large hand. The flinch and wince didn't go unnoticed by Pepper. Thor's eyes were heavy and tired, Pepper could tell he was dead on his feet and wouldn't last long. She wasn't sure when Tony and Bruce would arrive, but it was obvious that Thor needed a break. She approached the bed slowly and cautiously.

"Thor?" She put a hand on his arm. "Go rest, I'll make sure he eats."

Loki's eyes opened for a moment and distress was clearly painted all over his features. He mumbled his protests and shook his head in what seemed to be a painstaking way.

"No, no please." His plea was so pathetic, so uncharacteristic for the usually strong, sarcastic and proud man. It made Pepper itchy inside, because of how foreign and strange the whole thing was. A man who had tried to destroy the people she loves was now at her mercy, the whole thing was backwards.

"I cannot leave him." Thor raised his eyes to look at Pepper, but Pepper could see the resolve draining from his eyes.

Pepper pursed her lips and crept forwards to the bed, staying out of eye line of Loki. "Put him to sleep, then I'll take over."

Thor appraised her, then nodded once. He crawled into the bed next to him and put a protective arm around his weak brother's shoulders. "Sleep, brother. You're safe with me. I will not let them harm you."

Loki's whole body relaxed marginally and he let out a tense sigh. It was obvious he was fighting sleep, but his body was too exhausted to resist much longer, and in fifteen seconds, he was completely still except for the shallow and shaky breathing coming from his chest. Thor looked up sadly.

"Please do not leave him alone. He has been for far too long." He gently removed himself from his brother's side and walked past Pepper, who stood frozen in place, admiring the sad disposition of the former villain laid in front of her.


	4. Chapter 3

_Darkness. _It's become his friend over the past two years. Darkness to him means no one's come for him again, it means they're far, far away from him and they can't hurt him more. But what it really means is they're waiting for him to heal, biding their time for his body to stitch itself together so that it can be broken anew, each and every limb.

He's long forgotten the ache in his stomach; the dry pull of his throat when he swallows. What he thinks of now is memories. He remembers all the times he'd gotten into trouble as a boy and Thor having to save him. He remembers listening to his father ramble on about 'Aesir's biology' and then ultimately referring him to his mother, who was able to put it more eloquently. He revels in the memory of feeling safe, not quite a picture in his mind but more of thrumming warmth encircling his mind, putting him at ease.

He does not remember his crimes. They were repressed by the first six months, so the reason as to why he is imprisoned and tortured is beyond him. All he knows is he has to be quiet, he has to stay still so his bones and skin can heal, and he cannot beg. Begging will only get acid thrown onto his already torn body.

His mind has reverted. His thoughts are overshadowed by a childlike innocence that the tormentors don't understand. So when they ask him, 'Do you know what you did, Loki Liesmith?' he replies with tears rolling down his face, 'No.' that earns him another lashing.

Many times he calls out for his brother, his mother, his father and on one occasion the Lady Sif. He imagines they hear him, and when the pain is over, it's them that is there comforting him; not the harsh and cold stone of the floor. He sobs onto the stones, silently, always silent.

And then one day the usual silence is broken. He tenses up, ready for another round of torment. Though it doesn't make sense, they usually let him be for at least a week before they return. What has he done? The door is swung open, but no bright light enters as usual. Instead, voices. Voice followed by a very soft and flickering luminary. Something pokes him and he flinches, expecting hurt but receiving something strange instead. He's blinded.

No, not blinded. Not completely. They've shined a light in his eyes. Over his face. He realizes his eyes are not open. He wonders when the last time he opened them was. In total darkness, it does no good to open your eyes. His eyes remain shut as the light passes over, and then he's being cradled. Loki doesn't believe it. He knows it's some form of premature torture so he cries, feebly scratches at the arms that bind him, hoping he'll be let go. But the arms do not release.

He hears a whisper in his ear. It's a soft and familiar, 'shh'. He doesn't remember why it comforts him so, but he's glad of it. Even if it is all just a ruse to get him to feel safe, it's nice, so he relaxes a bit and instead of scratching at the arms, grasps them, happy and grateful of his captor's gentility. He wants to thank him for giving him time to rest before he's hurt again, but nothing comes out but a whimper.

He awakes after a whoosh of air, and the sound of footsteps. He remembers the situation and, eyes still closed, he tightens his grip on his captor's arm. He isn't sure how much time has passed without pain being inflicted upon him, but it feels like forever and he knows he is unworthy of this man's kindness. He opens his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light with a wince. It takes him a few blinks, but his vision finally clears.

There are people in front of him. A woman, so familiar, so threatening. He is terrified of her instantly. A man, standing in front of the woman, also so familiar, but Loki can't put a finger on him. Behind them, sitting on a couch is another man. He's slightly larger than the other two, and instead of making Loki feel endangered, there is an air of neutrality floating above him. Loki's eyes begin to strain as the man carrying him walks off. Right before he closes them for a rest, he glances up, eager to see this benevolent being who has treated him so kindly after all of the wrongs he must have committed.

He sees blond hair, a shaggy beard, weary, blue eyes. It's the eyes. It's the eyes that make his heart skitter and his world drop. He's confused, majorly confused, but also majorly relieved. His eyes flutter shut as he breathes out, managing to hold back more tears, not from pain, but from happiness. He knows he is safe, now. He knows his brother will not let harm come to him. Just as there is another great whoosh of air, Loki falls into unconsciousness once again.

His world is spinning as he's lowered down. He tries to protest, but no sound comes out. He tries to apologize, knowing he must have done something for his brother to give him up to the cruel world. He's laid down, but his mangled and painfully broken fingers still cling to his brother's collar. They're pried off, it hurts like hell but Loki doesn't make a sound, and he is forced to cower onto the soft surface he was placed on.

He listens as his brother address a woman. He tries to listen through the sound of white noise rushing in his ears and hear the words. It seems this lady is meant to care for him. Words break from his throat for the first time in years. He pleads with his brother not to leave him. He knows once he's gone the lady will hurt him. She may be less capable than his former tormentors, but he still had broken bones that were sore and could be used as torture.

Thor lays a hand on his face and lays next to him. Loki instantly calms. His eyes shut once again and he is lulled asleep by the sound of his brother's breathing and his heartbeat.

When he wakes it is dark. For a few disorienting moments he fears he's back in the dungeon and the rescue was all just a dream. Tears drip from his closed eyes as he silently weeps, it seemed so real, he should have known it wasn't; he does not deserve to be treated to kindly.

Then, lights flick behind his eyelids and he whimpers out, it must be time. He waits, silent and still for the first impact. They usually started with a punch and ended with a sharp kick to the ribs. He waits more, but nothing comes. He dares to open an eye and he is met by a white ceiling. His other eye follows and he recognizes the place he is in as Midgardian chambers. He blinks, confused.

A voice startles him and he nearly falls from the bed in his panic. Strong arms grab him, not the arms he wants, needs, and he is terrified. He's crying and he's vaguely aware that noise is coming from his chest. He knows that's not allowed, but it doesn't seem he can help it. The arms bring him back to a resting position and he hears words floating around the room, from another voice. A lighter one. A face registers itself in his line of vision and it's smiling kindly, he feels fingers gently stroking his own. It's so comforting that he almost doesn't scream when his fingers are yanked and twisted, re-breaking and then setting them. The face is gone, but a voice is lamenting, it sounds sad. The fingers are stroking his again, the pain in them radiating up to his elbow. The man above him repeating the pulling with his other and fingers and this time Loki doesn't scream. He was at least expecting it this time.

Another face comes to hover above him, a slightly older one. This one seems less gentle, but Loki doesn't feel soft fingers tracing over any of his active breaks so he is curious as to why this man is smiling at him, talking to him like he thinks he understands. Loki strains to hear him but all he hears is the rustle of material to his left and the white noise rushing past his ears.

Suddenly, he hears a rip and a crack. He doesn't register the pain until his vision is dotted in black and he's slipping into unconsciousness. He feels his leg being wrapped in something, then his eyes roll back and he passes out from the pain.

Sometime later, he awakes to the sound of something click. He opens his eyes cautiously and sees the girl that scared him before, with a strange black, metal looking object held firmly in her hand. Her lips are pursed and she looks angry. He expected this all along. He knew the pain was coming, that after a tormentor is gone another will always come. The woman steps closer, pointing the black thing at his head and he flinches, ready for whatever was coming.


	5. Chapter 4

Bruce and Tony left the room and were instantly met by Thor's concerned look. He still hadn't slept. He'd held his brother's hand through the night and made sure he was okay.

"His bones are reset. I still need to pop his shoulder back into the socket but he needs to be awake for that." Bruce explained.

It took Thor a moment to properly understand the words. "He needs to be awake? Why? Is this some form of Midgardian _torture? _I thought you meant to help him!" Thor's anger was frightening.

Bruce shook his head immediately. "He has to be awake so that I can know for sure that it's in. Once it's back into place, it'll feel a lot better. If I do it when he's asleep he won't be able to tell me if it feels better or not."

"Yeah, but do you really think he'll talk to you anyways? Seemed to me like he was pretty out of it." Tony pointed out. For the most part, Tony had been a good sport. After a few daring and terrifying looks from Bruce his snide comments and remarks cut off and he focused his energies on helping Bruce calm the injured God.

Thor sighed. "I am sorry for yelling at you."

Bruce nodded and smiled. "You seem like you could use a rest. Why don't you go lay down? We'll keep an eye on Loki for you." Tony went to protest but was silenced by a jab of Bruce's fingers into his ribs.

Thor bit his lip, something both Tony and Bruce betted some people would pay to see; Thor in such a vulnerable position.

"You'll wake me if he gets upset? If he calls for me?" Thor asked with a childlike stubbornness.

Bruce smiled gently. "Yes. I think for now we should just let him rest. We'll check on him in an hour." Bruce walked down the hallways, leaving Thor and Tony alone.

A question was burning on Tony's mind ever since they touched down in Asgard, and he saw the chance to ask it. "So, was it your father who did," he gestured to the door wildly "all that to him?"

Thor sighed heavily. "Yes. I believe he thought Loki would repent. But after a year, our torturer said there was no progress, and that Loki refused to admit to his wrongs." He ran a hand through his long hair. "I tried to tell father it was useless to keep him there but he was insistent. He thought he was faking memory loss. He wouldn't let me visit him." Tears brimmed in Thor's eyes and for a moment, Tony was sorry he even brought up the subject.

"And why were we able to just walk in and take him, again?" He thought that maybe changing the subject was best.

Thor took a breath, steadying himself. "The All-Father, Odin, doesn't sleep like the rest of the Aesirs. He is constantly awake, and so every hundred years or so, he falls into what is called, the Odin-sleep. When he is asleep, the eldest son or queen is charged as regent king. In this case, it was passed to my mother because of my frequent absence."

Tony nodded. "Think he'll come after us when he wakes up and finds out Loki's gone? I'd at least like to be prepared for when an angry, Norse God-King comes knocking at my door. Or, stemming from your entrances, knocking _down _my door."

Thor was confused at the reference but answered Tony's question. "I believe he will not. He will be angry at me, but I don't believe he cares for Loki—"Thor stopped himself and shook his head, refusing to complete the sentence. "No. I do not think he will come for him."

With a nod, Tony slapped Thor on the shoulder. "Get some rest; we'll take care of your brother."

Thor nodded, too tired to smile and followed Tony down the hallways to the guest room that he always occupied when he stayed in New York.

Bruce heard the door open just as his head hit the pillow. His room sat just beside Loki's, and no one was supposed to be in there. He had a feeling. It had been a few hours since they arrived at Stark Tower, ample time for the other Avengers to arrive. He got up and quickly calmed himself, before padding out into the hallway and to Loki's door. He listened intently with his ear pressed against the wood, and heard nothing.

Then, a click. Bruce's heart hammered and he knew there was no way he could handle this without going green. He jogged down the hallway to Tony's room, praying he'd make it in time. He threw open the door, receiving a confused look from the undressing Tony.

"What the hell?" Tony asked.

"Someone's in Loki's room." Bruce said, relieved of the pressure as Tony immediately ran out of his room and towards Loki's.

Tony was vaguely aware of Bruce's slower steps behind him as he threw open the door. What met his eyes was shocking.

Natasha was blinking furiously at the broken god, but her gun was attached to her hip. A hand covered her face and her shoulders shook with sobs. Tony stood frozen as she turned around and tried to speak thru the tears. Bruce's gasp forced Tony out of his shock at seeing the seasoned assassin breaking down in front of them.

Bruce had calmed down, he stepped in front of Tony and touched Natasha's shoulder gently. "Come on, it's okay." He gently led her out of the room and shut the door, silently telling Tony that he needed to make sure Loki was alright.

With a sigh of relief, Tony let his shoulders slump and walked over to Loki. He didn't force his eyes up until he was standing right next to the bed and he could hear the god's shallow, weak breathing.

When their eyes met, Loki was blinking up at him, curiosity showing in his eyes replacing the primal fear that had encased them earlier in his rescue.

"She wouldn't kill me." He rasped out, and Tony was shocked to hear his voice after only hearing his pathetic pleas and whimpers.

Tony nodded, understanding. Natasha had a hard time dealing with Clint after Loki's attempt at world domination. Clint's troubles were practically her own, and the level of damage Clint sustained were enough to make him seek help. Night after night she awoke him from nightmares that reduced him to a sobbing and helpless mess. He let his vulnerability bleed thru to only her, and she hated it. Hated what Loki had done to the man she loved and cared for. Hated that she was forced to give up her careless façade and be flustered by his presence. As selfish as it was, she hated him because he forced her to care; and in her line of work, caring is dangerous.

But what Tony didn't understand, was the tears in Loki's eyes. Tears were expected in his predicament, yes, but in this element Tony was confused about their cause.

"No, she won't. None of us will. Not until you're strong enough to fight back, at least." Tony knew his words had turned something back on in Loki, when his lucid expression turned back into the fear that haunted his eyes once again.

"Until I'm healed." He peeped it as more of a question than a statement, but Tony knew he was just repeating it out loud to himself. To make better sense of it.

Tony sighed and felt the unnecessary need to explain himself. So he sat down in the chair next to the bed and waited until Loki had turned his head over in his direction to finish.

"You're safe with us. We're not taking you back to Asgard. As long as you don't threaten to harm us, we won't hurt you." He knew he was quite possibly making a promise he couldn't keep, but placating a terrified soul was too appealing to pass up. Every glance at the terror in his eyes made his heart ache. The desperation he was feeling—he'd felt it too. Maybe not to that extent but, he'd felt it.

Loki swallowed thickly and recognition flitted back into his eyes. "My brother; he'll bring me back. He is loyal to the All-Father."

Tony was shaking his head before his sentence was finished. "Thor saved you from there. Odin's asleep, or comatose or some mythological shit. Thor's not gonna let anyone come for you." Tony wanted badly to cover his softness with sarcasm but he could tell the god needed this; gentle honesty.

Loki didn't reply, just looked down at his sheets and absently twitched his broken fingers.

Tony got up and headed for the door when he heard behind him, "You could kill me."

Tony stopped and stared ahead at the knob of the door.

"Any of you could kill me, and no one would care. I wouldn't be missed. After all I've done to you; to your Earth. Why won't you just kill me?"

Tony turned around and met watery eyes.

"Please?" The plea was torn in half by a shaky voice.

Tony turned back around and exited the room, not trusting himself not to insult or further hurt Loki's will. **Comfort** was the word secured deeply in his mind. A mechanism he didn't know he had until he was faced with nursing a broken former enemy. He was grateful for this instinct, because without it, he was sure he would have left Loki in that prison cell to rot.


	6. Chapter 5

"Natasha?" Clint was chasing after her in the hallways of Stark Towers, but every time he turned the corner, she was already turning down the next. He'd seen her come out of the residential floor looking distraught, and Natasha Romanoff with tears in her eyes was usually a horrible precursor of things to come, but when she simply hurried away from him instead of trying to kill him he knew this was something more.

Finally, she reached a dead end. Clint approached on her slowly, knowing better than to corner her too quickly and expect her to receive him well. He made a quick assessment of her belt and saw that she had only one gun and a few knives, and that she was not poised to reach for any of them.

"Tasha?" He stepped closer, only five feet away from her now. She had one hand covering her face and the other wrapped around her waist protectively. He came up to two feet away before she spun around and flung him into the opposite wall, her arm coming up to pin his neck in place, blocking off his airway.

Her eyes were red and he knew they'd soon be puffy. He had the urge to comfort her but knew it'd be useless. She never lets him in, and when she does it's for a purpose to her advantage.

Just as he began to see black dots in his vision, she released him and briskly spun around, walking off.

Clint braced himself on his knees and caught his breath, watching as she retreated off to somewhere he knew he wouldn't have access to. He sighed and headed to his own room, the weariness of the day taking its toll on him. When he was told they would he housing Loki, he was less than thrilled. As a matter of fact, he may or may not have thrown up a few times in panic. His foot never stopped tapping until Thor, Bruce, Tony and the offending factor appeared in the living area. Then, he stealthily took in Loki's appearance and felt a tad less threatened.

But he _never _stopped hating him. Once they'd left the room, Natasha had led him into a small alcove outside of the main area and made sure he was fine. For the most part, he was. She smacked him for being so idiotic as to stand in front of her during the confrontation, but softened as he shrugged and explained to her, "_I won't let what happened to me happen to you. Deal with it." _

On his way back to his rooms, he thought of ways he could get Natasha to open up. He knew for a fact that if _he _needed anything, she'd be there for him in the most intimate ways. _So maybe, _he thought, _I'm the one who needs consoling_. He formulated his plan down to the minutest detail and by the time he was in his room, lying on his bed, he was ready.

Pepper wasn't sure where Tony was, but he was late. He had a scheduled conference call at 8 pm and she absolutely could _not _reschedule this. Her heels clicked down the hallways as she poked her head in every door to check for him. Even the closets. She knew there was a possibility that he was tied up with Loki, but she'd made sure Loki was fine the day before, giving Thor strict instructions on how to feed him the soup she'd gotten. She set out fresh clothes for him which Thor promised to change him into, and she even got her hands on a bottle of pain killers that she told Thor he could crush up and put in some juice. Tony had no excuse.

"Tony!" She spotted him turning a corner and sped up. She caught up to him and spun him around, ready to give him hell. "You are _not _skipping out on—"

"Come on I know you can reschedule this it's not even that im—"

"Don't you dare say it's not important Tony Stark do you know how much I went through just to get—"

"Yes." Tony said simply. "You probably went through hell in a hand basket just to get this conference. But I'm busy."

Pepper stared at him incredulously. "Doing what Tony?"

"I'm going to, uh, I have this thing that needs," He sighed.

"Right. So important." Pepper crossed her arms.

"Look," He grabbed her by the shoulders and ignored her slight push. "I need a break. I've been with a fucked up god and his fucked up god brother all morning and I'm not quite sure but I think Natasha had an emotional break down while she was trying to kill him. I just want to have a drink and pass out."

Pepper was silent, squinting at him skeptically. Then she saw that he really was exhausted looking and shook her head angrily. "Fine."

She turned around and walked down the hallway, thinking of excuses as to why Tony Stark wasn't available for the third time this month.

Clint laid in his bed, face down and waiting to hear Natasha's shoes come down the hallway. They shared a bedroom in Stark Tower, and Clint knew even the mighty Natasha had to rest sometime. He pulled his hand up behind his head and started his show the second he heard the click of her slight heels. His forehead drew together, his lips pursed, and his hands clenched into fists. The door opened gently, Natasha thinking he was asleep.

"Tasha?" He lowered his voice as much as it would go without sounding fake. He mimicked exactly how he'd sound on those restless and tear filled nights in which he relived the time he was under Loki's control.

Natasha's footsteps hastened a bit and she came to stand next to his side of the bed. Without saying a word, and without him having to look up and give the best puppy eyes he could summon, she started taking off her leather suit and shoes, leaving them in a pile. Once she was stripped to her underwear and bra, she climbed over Clint and slid under the covers, first twining their ankles together and then putting her arms around his upper body. Clint happily nestled into the crook of her neck and relaxed. It was long before he felt her body relax a bit too, and he knew his plan was working.

Eventually, after a few minutes of gentle footsies and light, opened mouth kisses on her shoulder, Natasha spoke up.

"I tried to kill him."

What shocked Clint was not her confession; it was normal for Natasha to kill people on a daily basis, and he knew full and well who she was talking about. What shocked him was the fact that she "tried" and did not succeed. Then he noticed the way her shoulders had tensed up, and he didn't dare brave a look up to her face to see if she was crying, he knew that that'd scare her away. So instead, he sighed and pressed his mouth to her neck gently. "We all fuck up missions sometimes, Tash. Don't sweat it."

She shook her head but didn't move to make eye contact. "No, Clint," her voice was an octave higher than usual, Clint noticed "I _couldn't. _I tried to shoot him. I had him in front of me, immobilized, but I just couldn't do it." As her sentence progressed, her voice got angrier and so did Clint.

"So you mean to tell me you're feeling sympathy for that prick?" He pulled away from her and glared at her red rimmed eyes.

She scoffed. "Of course. Typical." She rolled off the bed and went straight for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

Clint didn't move for a second, replaying what had happened over again in his mind. '_Okay, maybe that was a little insensitive' _was what he concluded. He sighed and face palmed. It would take approximately five hours to get Natasha out of the bathroom. He was in for a long night.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you a million for all of your reviews and support! U was iffy about this chapter, not sure why, but give me your feedback! :)**

* * *

Loki's eyes fluttered open briefly, and upon seeing a mass of golden locks, he closed them quickly again. He didn't stir, stalling the inevitable onslaught of emotions when his brother awoke. He'd regained his lucidity, he remembered what he'd done. He remembered all of it.

He furiously debated whether or not he was better off being innocent-minded and abused or tortured by the memories his murderous actions. His punishment may have sent him into a primal mindset, but once that was gone, the punishment still did its job. He had no intentions of harming anyone. In fact, at that very moment he was absolutely terrified that when his brother awoke and saw he was sane, he'd be angry with him. His mind told him it was an irrational fear but some instinct forced him to cower back when Thor shifted in his sleep. His previous self would have hated that action—all that they'd reduced him to—but his present self didn't think much of himself in the first place.

There was still the part of him inside that loathed the fact that Thor saved him. What little dignity he had suffering out his sentence alone was gone now, and soon everyone in Asgard would know that the golden prince had to bail his weakling not-brother out of yet another punishment. Although their attitudes might be more swayed towards anger, not mocking. Another reason for them to hate him. _Just _what he needed.

All the switching of tenses and mulling things over in his head gave him a migraine, so eventually; he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a bed. Not the one he first awoke in, a bigger one; with a much fluffier blanket. He turned over to his side and faced his brother. Thor's eyes were darting back and forth behind his eyelids and his soft lips were murmuring things silently. His brow was furrowed, and Loki wondered if he was having a nightmare.

"_Sleep now, Liesmith. We will come again." The voice retreated into the back of Loki's skull. He laid out on the cold stone floor, immobile from his recently broken spine. He had nothing but his memories; thoughts and—no, no dreams. He could not sleep, for he knew what waited behind his closed lids. He knew what they'd make him dream after a beating so severe. _

_He couldn't fight it much longer. The pain in his body was pushing him towards unconsciousness faster than it usually came. He did not give in, ultimately. He was pulled into sleep by the taunting disembodied voice echoing throughout his mind: "Sleep."_

_And he slept. And in his dreams he didn't dream of his pain, the pain they'd inflicted on him for years and that very night. No. He dreamt of watching. Watching his tormentors inflict the blows, broken bones and burns scored all over the quivering and silently sobbing body. Who's body was it?_

_Thor's. _

_It was always Thor's._

Thor awoke with a start, cold hands clutching his arms and trying to shake but not doing much to move him. He looked into his little brother's tearful eyes and realized he must have had a nightmare. He enveloped him in a hug, careful not to hurt his previous wounds, but Loki fought it. Loki wound his arms around Thor's body instead, head buried in his shoulder but murmuring words. Thor was confused but listened.

"Were you having a nightmare? It's all right. It's always all right. It's never real." Was his brother's mantra, voice hoarse and barely audible. His body was shaking.

"I wasn't, brother. I'm fine." He had no recollection of his dream, but he _was _sweating so maybe he just didn't remember. Loki comforting Thor in his condition perplexed the blond god; but he was glad his brother was talking to him, at least. Thor looked down at him and noticed the scared look was back in his eyes.

"They always hurt you in the dreams. Do you feel it when they do?" Loki asked, settling himself properly in Thor's embrace but glancing up at him questioningly as if asking permission.

Thor was no fool, not near as stupid as he was always made out to be. He caught on rather quickly. "No, brother. I never felt any pain."

Loki's nod was a quick jerk of his head, followed by a wince.

"How do you feel, Loki?" Thor asked, noticing his brother's discomfort.

Loki didn't answer. He stared blankly at Thor's chest as if he hadn't heard him. Thor gently grabbed his chin and brought him to face level. "Brother? Are you in pain?" His voice was so gentle it was heartbreaking.

Loki's eyes focused and sense drained into them. He opened and closed his mouth slowly, then moved his eyes away from Thor's. "No."

Thor, of course, noticed the change and changed his position accordingly. He let go of Loki and gave him some distance. Loki's brow furrowed and he worried his bottom lip, staring down shamefully at the bed.

"Shall I get you some water?" Thor asked politely.

"No, I'm fine." Loki's answer was just as polite as Thor's question and it shocked Thor. He at least expected some snark, some attitude, even some wildly construed curses.

Thor decided he'd get him some anyways, and moved from the bed.

Behind him, Loki's eyes watered and he internally berated himself. '_Idiot, I'm such an idiot. Now I'll be all alone. I should talk to him, let him know I need him.' _"Thor?"

Loki's plea came out as a whisper, just as Thor was pulling on some socks from his dresser. He turned around with hope on his face and blinked rapidly. "Yes?"

"I, uhm," Thor looked at him quizzically as Loki continued to struggle for words. "Please don't," He sighed and covered his face and muttered out, "Don't leave me again. Please."

Thor's always been one to go with his heart. He gets by on emotions and they usually lead him in the right direction. His emotions at that moment were tear-wrenchingly strong, and they brought him back over to his brother's side in the bed so that he could cover his brother's small frame completely in a gentle but firm hug.

"I won't leave you, Loki." He openly sobbed and Loki felt a bit awkward.

"Forgive me." He said with a weak joking air.

Thor pulled back. "For what?"

"For making you cry." Loki knew it wasn't his fault, but felt compelled to apologize anyways.

Thor shook his head and kissed Loki's head. "You have nothing to apologize for."


End file.
